Family Hatred
by Bayleef
Summary: What if, after years and years not even knowing or remembering him, Yugi's father just showed up one day and demanded his son back? And why is he being so rough and horrible to Yugi? And what's this got to do with Yugi's mother? Chapter 11 reuploaded
1. Reunion

_**Summery: What if, after years and years not even knowing or remembering him, Yugi's father just showed up one day and demanded his son back? And why is he being so rough and horrible to Yugi? And what ever happened to Yugi's mother?**_

**Another story came to me a few months ago, but I never ot it started, so here it is now! Once again, like in 'Reign of Evil', Yami wll be staying out of the Puzzle, like he's got his own solid form, not like a ghost or somit, that'd be freaky for other peeps. Anyvay, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

** Chapter One - Reunion **

** "Yugi, Yami, be careful!" Solomen Motou called back to his grandson and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle as they started a pillow fight. They had just been silently watching TV, looking lifeless and bored, when Yugi picked up a pillow and hit Yami lazily with it. Yami had fought back, ad now they seemed to be at war. He laughed and shook his head, deciding to leave them be. There was no way to stop them anyway.**

Suddenly, there came a ring from the bell above the shop door, indicating someone had entered. Taking one last glance at the two 'warriors', Solomen made his way out to the shop, only to grow wide eyes as he looked at the man who had just enter.

-----------

"Yami that's not fair!" Yugi called dodging the two pillows being swung at him.

"All's fair in love and war." Yami called, laughing as he hit Yugi in the head with a pillow, but got hit himself then. After a few more minutes, they stopped, breathing heavily from exaustion, but laughing none the less. "I won." Yami said lazily.

"Nu-uh, I did," Yugi protested.

"No, I did" "I did." "I did." "I did." Suddenly, a yell echoed to them, catching their attention and causing them to fall silent.

"No he will not go with you!" hey heard Yugi's grandfather yelling. "You dissappear from his life after an accident and now you think you can take it away from his home?!"

"His home is with me." Came a cold, yet calm voice, one of which made Yugi shiver.

Yugi and Yami exchanged glances, both very confused. Slowly, they stood up and walked over to the door of the living room, out onto the corridor and near the entrance to the shop, listening to every word of the conversation.

"This is none of your concern. I can take him and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm not breaking the law, and you know that." The cold voice said, and Yugi's grandfather remained silent.

_"Take him? Who are they talking about?"_ Yugi thought to himself, curiousity making him want to blurt out the question, but he decided against it.

"I've have no time for this." Came the icy voice once again. "This is between me and him, _you_ are not concerned old man."

Yugi looked at Yami and, curiousity getting the better of him, walked out to his grandfather. "Grandpa, what's going on?" He asked, and was surprised to see him looking back at him, looking a little worried. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"You're Yugi, right?" the man asked, staring down at the boy.

"Ya, that's me. What's it to you?" Yugi asked. The man had a sort of evil look, and his hair looked a little like Yugi's, with out the blond lightning shaped parts. He was wearing all black, black pants, black shirt, and a black trenchcoat. He didn't like the way the man grinned after his reply, it was creepy. Before he knew it, the man had grabbed his wrist and was lifting him slightly off the ground.

"Still a litle runt eh?" he man said, but gasped for air as something struck his stomach, causing him to let go of Yugi. Looking up, he saw another boy, who looked alot like Yugi. "Who the hell are you?"

Yami didn't answer he just stood beside Yugi and glared at the man, confusion hitting him. Why did he sence a connection to Yugi within this man?

The man straightened himself and glared at Yami, before swinging his fist forward and hitting him in the face, knocking him against the wall. He smiled in satisfaction before grabbing Yugi's wrist again before he could run to his friend. "Come on you." He said, as he started to walk towards the door, dragging Yugi with his as he struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" Yugi called, pulling away from the man, but not succeding very well. Then he asked the question that had been bothering heard the man. "Who are you?!"

The man froze on the spot and looked back at Yugi as Yami pulled himself to his feet, with the help of Yugi's grandfather. He looked straight at Yugi, his violet eyes staring deep into Yugi's. "I'm your father."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ooo, who didn't see that coming? Heehee, ok, borin' first chap, but arn't my first chappy's always like that? I'll try to update the next part soon, I should be able to update at least one story on weekends, maybe even during the week. Anyway, whatcha think? Please review and leave your comments. Slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. Sudden Departure

**'Nother chappy in the making. Don't ask me were the fathers stupid name came from, coz I dunno, but my sis thinks it's ok. I'll let you guys judge.**

Responce to Reviews ((Wow! I got 12! That makes me happy, whatever you guys say ^^)):  
Ashla: Welp, here ya go.  
Sakura30: I know how you feel, *glomps Yugi* Kaiwaii! Hey, never said that before ^^;;  
Angel-Gaurdian: Heehee, I know, me lofves to leave cliffhangers! But me hates gettin' em! Grr...  
Crouching Tigress: lol. Go M.M.! Heehee, heres the story, and me hopes ya like, though ain't to happy for Yugi.  
ZB: Whacha mean sadly? Ah well, no biggie. Tis fun for me ^^  
Red*: Sorry I took a week, school's hell! But heres chappy two for ya now.  
rox1: Heehee, I love it when peeps like me stories ^^ Heres yer update!  
Anon: Ya, I know Yugi's moms in the episodes, but sence she ain't mentioned, I'm makin' up my own storyline!  
Red Roses2: Continuing continuing! *looks worriedly at the Millenium Keyboard as she finishes the chapter* There. And I agree, hurt Yugi, you must be punished!  
Imp is Insane: Never seen Star wars... thankies for the review, here's the update!  
Nightlight5: Thanks for the comment, and your is pretty cool too!  
Sorceress Vanessa: Ya! people like me story! Goodie, suspence, makes ya wanna read more, don' it? Heehee, welp, I won' stop ya, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

** Chapter Two - Sudden Departure **

** "I'm your father."**

These words pierced Yugi's soul like a knife made of ice. His father? How could he be Yugi's father? He was so...evil, and cold. Though when he looked at the dark man, he sadly began to see some resemblence between them. No. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be related to him. He couldn't be.

"Now that you've had your explaination, it's time to leave." Yugi's father said, pulling him forward and ignoring his sons struggling and protesting.

Yugi's grandfather spoke up. "Jirito stop!"

"You can't just walk in here and talk him like this!" Yami yelled. "Yugi's my friend, and if he doesn't want to go you don't have the right to make him."

Jirito glared back at Yami. "Butt out of this, it is none of your concern."

"None of my concern?!" Yami yelled in frustration. "Of corse it's my concern! He's my friend!"

The man shook his head. "Friend or not, you're still not family. Why don't you go home to your pathetic parents little boy?"

Yami glaed at him and mumbled. "Because I have no parents to go home too..."

"Oh, an orphan are you? Can't say I'm surprised, who'd want you anyway? Your just a worthless piece of rubbish." Jirito said and laughed to himself, but geting a sharp pain in his leg. Looking down as he held his knee, he realised Yugi had kicked him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! So shut up!" Yugi yelled angrily. No one insulted his friends like that. Suddenly, he recieved a blow to the back of the head and groaned in pain, shuting his eyes.

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Jirito yelled in Yugi's ear, lifting him even further off the ground so his arm stung with pain. Dropping his arm to his side, Yugi hit the floor and his feet gave way under him from shock.

Within the blink of an eye, Jirito had pulled Yugi out the door and onto the street. Yugi struggled more, but it was no use, the man was much stronger then he was. He felt himself being thrown forward and hit his head off something, making him feel slightly dizzy.

Yami ran out after Yugi and his so called _father_ and onto the street. He looked around and noticed Jirito stepping into a black car and closing the door. As the engine began to start up, Yami ran towards it, but just before he reached it, it speed off, causing dust to fly everywere. After the dust had cleared and Yami stopped coughing, all he could see was the car speeding away. Then it turned a corner, and was gone.

-----------

Yugi shook his head and focused his vision, looking around the back seat of the car. He quickly dived for the door, trying to open it, not caring that the car was moving. Panicking, he kept trying to open the door, but it was obviously locked. Get more anxious, he tried to open the windows, but the button's were not working.

"If you don't sit still back there you'll be sorry." Jirito said angrily as he skidded around a corner, causing Yugi to fall and hit his head off the door opposite him with a 'thud'.

Yugi looked at the front seat of the car at the man he thought never thought he'd ever see again. He could hear the hate in the mans voice as he spoke. He didn't care for his son in the least, Yugi knew that, and even though he didn't even want to be related to the man, he couldn't help but feel abandoned. He felt a slight sting in his eyes as the tears threatened to fall, but he wouldn't waste them on Jirito, for Jirito wouldn't care either way. "If you hate me so much why are you taking me?!" Yugi yelled angrily, rubbing the back of his head and shuting his eyes tight.

Jirito glanced back at Yugi, no pity in his hateful, icy eyes. "I have my reasons..." Jirito replied, a twisted, evil grin on his face, which was hidden from Yugi. Yet in his emotionless eyes, there seemed to be some sadness. There was more to this matter then meets the eye, and Yugi would find out sooner or later.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Welp, there ya go, chappy 2! Hopefully chappy 3 will be up soon enough, but schools being a hell, and I got an EVIL french teacher. Hmph, you think Bakura's bad...  
Well, least I got this to take my mind off things ^^ Fanfiction rocks!  
I ain't got nothin' to say! heehee, so I'll talk to ya'll next time round. please drop a review, all ya gotta do is press tha little button there.....PRESS IT! *Points Bazooka at you then sweatdrops* Uh... *Lowers Bazooka and clears throat nervously*  
Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Journey to a New Home

**Time for the next chappy! Sorry for the lateness you guys, been busy with _school_ *shivers***

Ok, review responce:  
Sakura30: Well, guess we'll have to deal with frence, wish mine'd leave ¬_¬;; Ah well, here's da next chappy.  
Angel-Gaurdian: Death of the evil parent? Ooo, just you wait an see *grins*   
Mittens no Hikari: AHH! Yugi puppy eyes! Ok, here's yer update!  
heath 999: Heehee, thankies! Here's da update.  
Red Roses2: Grr, don't say that Rain of Love! *Glomps Yugi* Poor Yugi! Well, tis update, and thankies for da review!  
Imp is Insane: Me story cheered ya up? Goodie! Glad peeps like it that much ^^  
ZetaBee: MUHAHA! Cliffies rule! Sorry ZB, but whacha gonna do?  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thankies SV. Glad ya liked da chappy, and I hope yaz like this too. I'm threatened to use water ballons on that teach... Ah well, Only...4 more....years.... :'(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Three - Journey To a New Home **

** Yami fell to his knees and drew in deep breaths, passers by giving him odd looks. He had been running for so long, yet he didn't know how long. Taking in a deep breath, he pushed himself weakly to his feet, stumbling and leaning his shoulder against a lamp post for support. He lifted his hand in frount of him, then beside him, pushing himself away from the wall and forward, running at an unusually slow pace from his exaustion.**

Yugi had been taken around five o' clock, and it was now dusk. Still he kept on going. If he lost the faint magic signal, it would be almost impossible to find it again. So he continued on, the signal getting weaker as he ran along the road in the countryside. His vision was blurred and he collapsed once again from exaustion to his knees, trying to push himself up again, but his arms gave way under him. "Yugi..." He mumbled before slipping into darkness.

-----------

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He had fallen asleep in the car ride, lying down on the back seat. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and looked out the window sleepily. "Where the heck are we going?" He asked when he saw how dark it was outside. The sky was a dark blue, which melted in red near the horizon, and a few stars were visible.

Jirito looked back lazily at his son then back at the road ahead of him. "My home, about a mile outside Crimson City." he replied lazily.

Yugi's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in shock. Crimson City?! That was miles away from Domino, and it didn't have a very good reputation. It had one of the highest crime levels around. Most of the people there have had a criminal record of some kind or another, and all those people were very nasty. Not to say they were all bad, there are a few good people, but not many. Even though they were outside the city, he still felt unsafe.

Then again, he didn't feel safe with his father either.

Finnally the car stopped. Yugi looked out but couldn't see much out the window. As he tried to see through the foged up window, the door opened and he yelled a bit from fright, jumping and pushing himself as far away from Jirito as he could. When he reached the other side of the car and his back hit the door, somethin slammed up against the window, fangs bared, barking loudly. Once again, he jumped away from fear, but this time Jirito caught his arm roughly and pulled him out of the car so he fell on the floor. A dobermen leapt around the side off the car and began barking madly at him. Yugi put his arm ovre his face to try and block whatever attack the dog swung at him, but he heard Jirito yelling at it before it fell silent.

Yugi looked up at him in confusion and he pointed at the dog, who had found a stuffed animal and was tearing and ripping it's head off. "This is Killer, and that's what he'll do to you if you try to leave." He warned, dragging Yugi to his feet and pulling him forward. The house didn't lok at all welcome, it was dark and cold, and surronded by a barbed wire fence. Yugi felt like he was in a prison, and he knew that's just what he might be treated like, a prisoner.

-----------

Yami opened his eyes slowly, vision blurred, but he could feel the mud under his palms, which showed he hadn't ben moved from were he'd fallen the night before. Weakly, he dragged his hands towards him and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking around. It was late morning, and the sun was high in the sky, birds flying around and singing, but he had no time to enjoy the summer day. He had to find Yugi, and fast, before something happened to him.

Closing his eyes, he once again tried to sence Yugi, but there was no signal. Getting worried now, he looked around. From what he could see, there weren't any crossroads or anything of the sort. Maybe he could find the signal again before he came to one. But then...they could be anywere by now. With that thought weighing on his mind, he walked in the dirrection he knew Yugi was, tring to save a bit of his strength.

Suddenly, he sneezed loudly and put his hand on his forehead. "Great...fever..." He mumbled, and shut his eyes, trying to clear his head. Stubbornly, he opened his eyes and continued on, but slowly as he began to feel dizzy.

-----------

Yugi awoke with an acking pain in his back. But then, sleeping on a wooden floor in a living room with nothing to warn him but a moth-eaten blanket he'd found in the corner of the room. Jirito had let killer to the coach and retreated to his own room. Yugi walked over to the window and looked out at the sun. On a day like this, he usually went to the park with his friends, or just go for a walk around town, once or twice they'd even gone to the beach, but he couldn't do that now. He was confined to this house and the small garden in front of it, which was more like a small wasteland.

What bugged him the most was, what did his father want with him? Why was he here?

-----------

Jirito opened his bedroom door slightly and peeked out, spoting Yugi looking out the window, in a world of his own. "Soon, my son, you shall pay, and I shall have my revenge..." He mumbled and gripped something on his belt under his trenchcoat.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

That's it! At least for now. Whacha think? Wasn't very good ^^;; Ah well, please read the next chappy for me, and toss me a review for this one.  
Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. The Memories Begin

**Yay! Here's me next chappy...well no duh -_-;; Still haven't made up my mind about Yugi's mom, but she's most likely not going to be in it. Anyway, time to respond then on with the story. Thankies for the reviews!**

crouching tigress: Heehee, you'll see soon enough CT.  
Sakura30: This soon enough for yaz? Sorry it took so long ^^;;  
Sorceress Vanessa: Well, hope this chappys good enough, I kinda cut bits out at the end for the next chappy...again.  
Red Roses2: Yesh, your a little on the mad side ain'cha? I know how you feel, if I didn't have a storyline to stick too I'd kill him right now!  
Nightlight5: *looks nervously around at staring people* OK! OK! Heres the next chappy. *Is freaked out.*  
Zetabee: Yupyup ^^  
Imp is Insane: Grrr, well, you'll have to read won't you... *glares at Jirito.*  
Ashla: Haha! I can laugh insane properly sis! *Starts laughing but also gets a fit of coughs* Hmm, guess it runs in the family. *cough*

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Four - The Memories Begin **

** "Soon, my son, you shall pay, and I shall have my revenge..." Jirito mumbled and gripped something on his belt under his trench coat. "When you least expect it, Yugi."**

-----------

Yugi shivered and shut his eyes. What was that about? It wasn't that cold in here. Looking back, he thought he saw something move from inside Jirito's room, and he frowned. What was going on? What was his father doing to him? Why was he brought here?

Yugi sat down on the floor and thought. Come to think of it, Yugi didn't even remember his father, nor his mother. Wait... where was his mother? Had Jirito done something to her? Where was she now? Was she even alive?

All these questions and more pouring into his mind just gave him a headache, so he sat down on the floor under the window. It never bothered him before, but thinking about his parents made his insides hurt, from disappointment and sadness.

He suddenly started remembering his friends. Though he always treasured their friendship, he took for granted the fact that they were like a family to him. Pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them, he put his head down and rocked slightly on the spot. "I wish I was home..." He mumbled, as a single tear fell and landed on the Millennium Puzzle. He didn't realise it, but it glowed slightly when it did. "Yami..."

-----------

Yami stood at a fork in the road, trying to decide which direction to take to find Yugi. Suddenly, he felt a funny feeling rush through him...it was a sad feeling...and he heard someone say his name. It was Yugi, he knew it was. Both he and Yugi were connected, and sometimes, they could strangely enough sense each other's feeling. Right now, Yami was relieved to find Yugi wasn't hurt in any way.

Using the connection he had just sensed, he turned to the left and once again took off at a run, fever rising, vision blurring, but all the while the magic of Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle growing stronger.

-----------

Yugi walked around the house in silence, with his hands in his pockets. He wondered if, like Yami, his memories had faded. Why couldn't he remember his parents?

As he past one room, something caught his eye and he took a few steps back, looking in. It was a pretty dark room, with only one window and a desk with some papers and folders on it. Curiously, he walked into the room and towards the desk. It only took a few seconds to decide to open the folder that lay on the desk. He picked it up and carefully opened it.

All the sheets inside the folder fell out onto the floor and he groaned, looking up at the ceiling. _"Just great..."_ He knelt down and began picking up the papers, not paying much attention to what was on them.

But one stood out. It was a picture, and Yugi frowned when he saw Jirito. He was also in the picture, but he looked a lot younger, maybe four, or maybe even younger. He was smiling and waving his arms at the camera. But what shocked him the most was the last person in the picture.

It was a woman, with long blond hair tied back, and two bits hanging down beside her face, slightly spiked, a little like Yugi's, and blue eyes. She had her arms around Yugi, as he sat on her lap.

Yugi took in a shaky breath as his eyes began to tear up. "Mom..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ain't I mean? Well you'll have to wait till next chappy to find out the whole story. You'll see what happened in the next chappy, and I won't say anymore in case it don't happen ^^ Thanks for readin'! Please reviews and thanks for the previous ones again, slán slán!  
Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. A Forgotton Past

**Ok, time for 'nother chappy. Hope this one'll be better then the last. Won't blabber, I'll just respond to reviews then on with the story. BTW, thanks for the reviews, you guys rule!**

Sakura30: I've updated, no need ta beg. Glad yaz like it ^^  
Crouching Tigress: Muhaha! They donkey suit suits him ^^ you'll see lata...  
Nightlight5: Boy...do I know how to time wrong or what? Ah well, I'm makin' this chappy a little longer coz o' whacha said. Make yaz feel better?  
starfire: Here ya go ^^  
Imp is Insane: *looks dazed at the Yo-Yo* Must. Update. CHAPTER!  
Ashla: Heehee, yup, and Yugi's even cuter in this chappy!  
Sorceress Vanessa: No prob on reviewin' your story, and here's yer update ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Five - A Forgotton Past **

** Yugi took in a shakey breath as his eyes teared up. "Mom..." He breathed out, voices suddenly invading his mind.**

"Yugi, calm down a bit will you?" "Oh leave him alone, he's not doing any harm." "Ya mommy!"

Yugi shut his eyes as the voices faded away. Those voices, the first was Jirito, and he guessed the last one was his, then that meant the other was his mothers. He looked and noticed something else on the floor, and picked it up.

It was a front page of a newspaper. Looking at it he saw a picture of a car, being pulled out of a river. Yugi's eyes suddenly grew wide as his mind began racing.

A sound of skiding, accompanied by screaming. Yugi saw one person at the front seat of a car and another beside him, two adults, but he couldn't see them fully, there was a sound of a crash and then darkness...

In a panick, he quickly skimmed over the story that came with the picture and his eyes grew wide as it confirmed his suspicions. He had been in that car crash, and so had his parents!

He began to read again.

_'The car had sped out of the way of a drunken driver, over a ditch and into a river. The family were rescued and brought to hospital, where it was discovered the Sarah Mouto had not been wearing her seatbelt and was seated at the back seat of the car. She had been through forward by the force of the crash and through the front windscreen. Jirito Mouto and Yugi Mouto, aged 4, miraculously survived with no serious injuries, but Sarah Mouto was proclaimed dead at 02:43' on Saturday morning._

Yugi felt tears brimming in his eyes as he finished reading, gripping the page tightly in his shaking hands. "No...this isn't real..." He said in a shakey voice. 

"Unfortunately, it is."

Yugi jumped and looked back to see Jirito in the doorway, glaring at Yugi with hateful eyes. "And it's all your fault she died!" He yelled angrily, and Yugi was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yugi said, his voice still shaky for fear of his answer.

Jirito growled with anger, but slowly began to explain what had happened.

-----------

"Awe we dere yet?"

"No."

"Awe we dere yet?"

"No."

"...Awe we dere now?"

"No!"

"Jirito, take it easy, he's only four years old." Sarah Mouto said, glaring over at her husband who was driving the car. She smiled back at her son, who was sitting in the back seat, and he smiled back, before retreating to playing with some action figures.

"I just wish he stop asking questions..." Jirito mumbled and Sarah smiled.

"It's a phase they go through. Just be glad he doesn't use the word 'why' or you'd have gone insane a long time ago." She said, but jumped as she heard Yugi yell behind her. "Whats the matter?" She asked, turning to see Yugi sucking his thumb. Confused, se reached back and pulled his hand away from his mouth, only to see a cut on his finger. "what happened.

Yugi looked up at her with watery eyes and pointed accusingly at an old action figure. The plastic sword it held was snaped in half, and had been for a long while, so he must had cut himself off that. Taking off her seatbelt, she got Jirito to stop the car so she could go back.

After a few minutse, they were back on the road and Sarah had put a plaster on Yugi's finger. "Tank 'ou mommy!" Yugi said happily, opening out his arms to signal he wanted a hug, which he recieved. Soon, Sarah and Yugi were playing with the toys again.

Jirito glanced back and smiled. Sarah was one in a million, and even though he loved his son, nothing to replaced the love he had for his wife. He looked back at the road to see a strange sight. A car was going from one side of the road to another. Suddenly, it charged forward at his side of the road. He had to time to sop or think, he just turned the wheel and skidded off the side of the road, over a ditch, and soon he was lost in water and darkness.

-----------

"If you hadn't started crying because you hurt yourself while playing with one of those stupid toys, she wouldn't have gone back to you to make sure you were ok." Jirito yelled anrgily. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a shining dagger. "And now...I will honour her life, by destroying yours!"

Yugi froze with fear. Jirito had lost it! All these years of dealing with death alone had caused him to crack. And now, Yugi was going to pay the price, with his own blood and suffering.

-----------

Yami stopped at a skid infront of the prison-like house. At first, he thought he must have made a mistake, but Yugi's magic was coming from within, he knew his friend was here. He took a deep breath and ran forward, into the flat yard. Suddenly, a black blur can out of no were, and before he knew it, he was down on his back, eyes shut tight in pain, as the dog latched it's jaw around his forearm.

The dog growled and tossed it's head to the side visciously, causing Yami to yelped slightly in pain as he felt the dogs teeth begin to rip through his skin. He tried kicing the dog, but that just made it mader, causing it to swing it's head from side to side repeatedly.

A flash of red appeared in Yami's eyes for a second, before he fired a blast of magic into the dogs stomach, causing it to yelp and let go, before being sent flying through the air, landing on it's back a few metres away. Yami sat up and held his arm, try to relieve himself of some pain by putting pressure on it. He stood up and wobbled slightly, before heading towards the door. He heard a growl and looked back to see the dog was back on his feet and staring straight at him. All decisions made within a second, Yami was running towards the house with the dog running after him.

He felt the dog at his heel, and aimlessly shot a blast of magic back. It seemed to work, the dog fell behind a little. He ran as fast as he could, and once he became close to the door, used a burst of strength reach it and opened it, shutting it behind him. Before it could close, though, the dogs head kept it open slightly, trying to get in. Yami pushed on the door, but the dog was surprisingly strong. Another push, the dog retreated, and Yami heard the door click shut.

He stood still in the silence for a minute, listening for the dog, but all he heard was a soft growl and the dogs paws padding from side-to-side outside the door. He sighed and turned to look around. It was a rather dull house, no life in it. But he could sense the magic coming from Yugi, and his connection with Yugi was stronger then it had been since he began his search. He walked forward, the sound of his fottsteps dulled by the layer of dust covering it. Slowly, cautiously, he climbed the stairs, the magic bond forever growing stronger.

When he reached the top of the stairs he stood in silence, listening for any sound of movement. it came to him as a shock when a loud bang echoed and he jumped as he realised Yugi had been thrown into the wall across from the door farther down. He quickly ran towards him, and fell to his knees next to him, his eyes growing wide.

Yugi had his eyes shut tight, tears brimming in them, and his hand on his side. Yami put his hand over Yugi's, but suddenly removed it as he felt something. Looking at his own hand, he saw it was covered in a liquid...Yugi's blood...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhaha! Me's soooooo evil! Hope ya guys liked the chappy, though I bet ya'll hated the end ^^;;  
Please review guys, this stories got a whole storyline you probably won't be expectin', and if ya wanna see it, ya gotta review ^^ Slán slán guys!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Eternal Hate

**ok, time's for me's to update a new chappy! Oh boy...can you believe it? Good Chalottes song, 'Emotionless' is on as I'm typin' this, spooooky ^^;;**

Responce to Reviews:  
starfire: Simple review, simple responce, here ya go, chappy 6!  
Red Roses2: Wow, you real mad. Welp, can't do nout bu read now.  
Sakura30: Meh, everyone seems to hate me *Cries* BUT, they keep comin' back to read ^^ I must be doin' sommit right.  
Mittens no Hikari: Join the club, I love Yugi too! heheee, read on and see.  
Sorceress Vanessa: 2, 4, 6, 8! Who do we appreciate? Yami! heehee, go read an' see.  
CrazyAboutYugi: like I've said already, ya gotta read to find out.  
imp the lazy: Yupyup *Glomps little Yugi* Cute, kawaii and glic! ((Glic being the irish for cute, if yaz wanna know ^^;;))  
heath 999: Here ya go!  
Nightlight5: Marik kill Yugi, I kill him! *Growls* I mean, thankies for the review, and I hope yaz like the chappy. *Glares at Marik*  
WolfKeeper989: Thank you! And I hope I will, I have a habbit of half-finishing stories ^^;;  
Koishii No Tenshi: Scary doggie yes ^^;; Thankies for da review, and I'm glad you're likin' the story.  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Shockin'ly enough, I felt sorry for Jirito too, until he went evil again.  
Angel-Gaurdian: ooo, you'll see's...thankies for the review!  
Ashla: Don' care sis! Nag all az want, me's no care!   
ZetaBee: Ya! I agree ZB. Hey, I made a rhymn!

Phew, thats alot o' reviews, thakies you guys! Look how much sympathy you's got Yugi. *Points at reviews.*  
Yugi: Ya, but Rain of love seems to want me dead...  
**But the rest of us love ya! *Glomps* Read on everyone!**

Note: There's plenty o' sappy stuff in the chapy, but NONE of it is YAOI! And if anyone thinks otherwise... *Takes out Bazooka* Well, you get the idea XD  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Six - Eternal Hate **

** "Yami...?"**

Yugi's voice was shaky, and Yami could hear it was difficult for him to talk. "Take it easy Yugi, I'll get you out of here..." He said, trying to calm his friend down, before looking back at his hand. Yugi's blood was still on it, he could feel the warm liquid on his hand, which only made his own blood boil. He clenched his hand into a fist and looked into the room Yugi had been thrown from. There stood the man who had stolen Yugi from his home, and now was aiming to steal his life away.

"What are _you_ doing here orphan?" Jirito asked in an angered voice, obviously upset he had been interrupted. Not waiting for an answer, he pointed the dagger towards Yami. "This has nothing to do with you, so leave now before I kill you, along with your little friend."

"You call yourself a father?!" Yami yelled. Behind him he heard Yugi mumble 'Yami don't..." but he paid no attention. "What kind of father tries to murder his own son? You make me sick." Yami narrowed his eyes, his voice pure venom as he spoke to Jirito.

"You've received your warning, leave now while you still have all your limbs," Jirito spat, raising the dagger and looking at the blade, seeing Yami's and Yugi's reflection in a blurred, red reflection of blood.

Yami smirked at Jirito then smiled back at Yugi. "I'll never bail on a friend, especially not Yugi."

Yugi smiled but his eyes suddenly grew wide. "Yami look out!"

As Yami looked forward once more, but he was greeted with a blinding flash, a reflection off a blade, and a searing pain in his face. Covering his right eye with his hands and shutting both eyes tightly, he stumbled back until his back hit the wall next to Yugi.

Stumbling slightly, Yugi stood up with difficulty, putting his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami are you ok?" he said in a panicked, forced voice. He shivered when Yami removed his hand. The blade had cut a thin but deep line above and below his eye, luckily not hitting his eye, but judging from the depth of the cut it must have come close. Yugi looked back at Jirito, pure hate in the depth of his usually compassionate eyes.

Jirito raised the blade and lunged forward once again for Yami, but as if by instinct, Yami's eyes shot open. As quick as lightning, he had knocked Yugi to the side, the dagger narrowly missing them both. He straightened up and stood in a fight stance, fists raised. But suddenly...his vision began to blur again as the fever began to take effect, a blood poured over his eye, turning his vision in one eye to a red blur. He wobbled slightly were he stood, eyes closing slowly at the darkness began to creep up on him. He didn't know how long more he could stay conscious.

Jirito noticed the boy was weak, and used it to his advantage. He launched himself once again at Yami, dagger outstretched. But luck was on the opposite side. At the last second, Yami stumbled sideways and was able to dodge the oncoming attack, the dagger driving into the wall.

Growling, Jirito tried to pull the dagger out, but it wouldn't come. He looked down at Yami, who was lying motionless on the ground, and smirked. He didn't need the dagger to dispose of Yugi, and the other boy didn't look like he was going to be going anywhere. Turning sharply, he glared at Yugi with menacing eyes, a sinister grin spread across his face. "There's no one to help you now..." He said as he took a step forward, causing Yugi to step back, and Jirito to laughing quietly to himself. It was enough he was going to destroy Yugi, but seeing the fear in his eyes made it just that little bit better.

He raised his hand up and stretched it out towards Yugi, who quickly tried to shuffle away. No good, he was cornered. Jirito suddenly shot his hand forward around Yugi's neck, tightening his grip gradually.

Yugi tried to call out for help, but he couldn't. He could barely breath, and he was beginning to feel light-headed as the man's grip tightened. He had been lifted off the floor, putting even more pressure on his throat, and he started trying to kick Jirito, but with no avail. so, he slowed down as his strength and, as it felt, his soul began to leave him. This was the same feeling he'd experienced back in the Shadow Realm in his duel against Pegasus, the feeling of helplessness as he began to lose strength. He closed his eyes the same moment he stopped moving. At least soon it would all be over...

Suddenly, the pressure was lifted, he felt the grip around his throat disappear, and his feet hit the ground. He gasped and was surprised to find he could breath. Still, his strength was gone, he couldn't keep going anymore...

_"Yugi!"_

Yugi listened to the distant voice and thought to himself in confusion. _"Yami?"_

-----------

Yami was kneeling down, his hand holding Yugi's wrist as he searched for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak, and Yugi's breaths were short, as if every one was drawing nearer to his last. "Yugi..." Yami said in a low and scared voice. He put his arm behind Yugi's shoulders, lifting him off the ground slightly. "Yugi... come on. Don't give up, you've got to much to live for. Think about the others, they couldn't live with themselves if they found out, and me...I couldn't live with myself. Please Yugi...don't give up..." He shut his eyes tight as tears began to fall from them.

Yugi closed his eyes a little tighter and groaned in pain before opening them, looking up at Yami. "Ya...mi..." he whispered in a weak voice that was barely audible.

But Yami heard it, he looked up, tears still falling from his eyes. But tears of sadness quickly changed to tears of happiness, and he smiled, sighing with relief. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Yugi smiled and looked down, what he saw made him cringe. Jirito was sitting down, back against the wall, with a dagger in his chest. Yugi didn't need to be told, he knew Yami had attacked him, and the consequences were fatal. He was surprised that he didn't feel upset, as he always did when things like this happened to other people. He felt an arm around him and pull him to his feet, and he looked up at Yami.

Yami smiled down at Yugi. "Ready to go home now?" he asked and ruffled Yugi's hair when he said yes. "Better get to a doctor first though." He mumbled as he and Yugi headed out, leaning on each other for support.

But they soon stopped, and the heard something behind them. They looked back and saw the Jirito was...laughing? How could he be laughing? He was dying. What was going on?

"You think you've gotten rid of me don't you...?" Jirito said in a hoarse voice, coughing up blood. He looked down at the with evil eyes, then closed them and let his head fall to his chest. "Well now I'll be their to haunt you.... forever..." He laughed one last time before he exhaled his last breath.

Yugi stood transfixed, terror causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Was this true? Was Jirito never going to leave him until he saw him suffer? Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and turned him away, leading him out the door, down the stairs and to the front door. 

Then it hit him, what about the dog? Yugi couldn't take anymore damage, he'd have to use magic to get it out of the way. Yami put his arm in front of Yugi, signalling him to stay back. Opening the door slowly, he looked out, and spotted the dog charging towards them. He raised his hand quickly and in a flash of red light, the dog lay on the floor, it's mind, believe it or not, sent to the Shadow Realm. He lead Yugi out, who was still shaking in fear, and gave him a reassuring hug, letting Yugi cry into his shoulder. "Don't worry Yugi, we'll be home before you know it."

But Yami knew, that wasn't what Yugi was worrying about. If he wasn't trying to be strong for Yugi, he'd be scared too. What if was Jirito said was true, and he did haunt Yugi? Only time will tell now...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, told yaz it was sommit yaz wasn't gonna expect! Or didja? Hmm.....  
I got nout to say, but thankies for the reviews! And please, toss me one for this chappy. Slán slan!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. Return

Hey there you guys! Time for chappy 7! I was yold the writtin' in bold was a bit, and I quote, 'in your face' for one of me other stories, so I changed it ^^ Thankies for the reviews you guys! you made me really happy! Thankies! Now, me's gotta respond!

Response to Reviews:  
inuyasha0001: Thankies! ^^  
Crouching Tigress: Lol, you'll see's, but I ain't sre about the donkey suit, I'll think about it...  
Sakura30: Yugi's too totally glompsome too die! *Glomps Yugi*Ashla, it ain't your word! Glompsome glompsome glompsome! Heehee XD  
Angel-Gaurdian: Ghost Busters! And their newest member Angel-Gaurdian. Kill da fool! *Points at Jirito with a sign around him reading 'Da fool', who gulps.*  
Imp is Insane: Ya! Someone found it unexpected! Goodie Goodie! here's da update.  
Shibby-One: Jee, thanks for lettin' me know :( , but if it makes ya happy, me update. ^^  
Sorceress Vanessa: Can't make promises, but I'll do me best ^^ **Yugi: *Gulps***  
Nightlight5: Thankies for da review, and don't ya DARE let those plastic surgens near Yami! *Huggles Yami* He's perfect anyway =^^=  
Kaxanthedragon: No prob, and thankies for readin', me's lovey's when peeps like it ^^  
CrazyAboutYugi: Heehee, thankies, and glad yaz liked it!  
heath 999: They made it home, but ya gotta read da rest XD  
shiney mew: Well that was sure the longest review I ever had. Yay! kick him again! Kick him again! heehee, Yugi be saved! Go SM!  
Red Roses2: AHH! DA KEYBOARD! *Hids. Peeks out.* Uh...what's it do again? Well, read on first, might give me time to escape... I mean! Write my will! Ya, that what I meant to say! *Starts side-stepping away*

  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Seven - Return **

"Three weeks? Three whole weeks since that incident with his dad and Yugi still can't sleep properly?"

"Not without waking from a nightmare, and he's being very quiet as well, I hope he'll be ok..."

"Ah, don't worry Yami, I'm sure he'll be ok after a while, he just needs time to recover."

Yami nodded slowly. "I guess you're right Joey, but I'm still worried for him. I already told you what Jirito said, what if it's true? Yugi could be in great danger, and I can't always be there to protect him...."

-----------

Yugi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought, as he did a lot these days. He felt drained of energy from his loss of sleep, he wasn't eating properly, and every little noise made him jump. His wound had nearly healed up, but still stung him from time to time, which really aggravated him.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, opening the drawer next to his bed. He looked at the closed door and listened carefully, but could only hear Joey's and Yami's voices downstairs. They were talking about him, he knew it, that's all they did these days. Not that it surprised him, he had been acting weirdly lately, he spent a lot of time in his room and was pretty distant. Reaching into the drawer he pulled out a piece of paper, which was the reason he had spent so much time by himself.

He had searched the attic one day about two weeks before, curiosity pushing him to search for parts of his past. He lay sideways, head rested on his arm while his other hand held the picture in front of him. As embarrassing as it was to see himself as a five-year-old, it was his mother he was looking at. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Yugi sitting on her lap, smiling up at her as she looked down at him. He felt empty not being able to remember her, how are you supposed to deal with knowing, but not remembering your own mother?

He heard a few footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly shoved the picture into his pocket, just as Yami entered the room. Joey must have gone home, he usually left Yugi to his thoughts, as he requested, when Joey was around. When there wasn't anyone to talk to, Yami began wondering if Yugi was ok, and always came to check on him.

"Don't ask..." Yugi mumbled before Yami had a chance to ask. He rolled over so his back was facing Yami, putting his arm under his pillow as he began to think again. He hated shutting Yami out, but he really didn't want to worry anyone but talking about his family. Though, by the looks of it, it wasn't working, why else would Yami keep checking on him? He heard Yami leave the room again and sighed, closing his eyes. Why was his life so messed up?

-----------

Yugi opened his eyes and waited for a minute for his vision to adjust to the darkness. He'd been trying to sleep for ages, but he just couldn't, he was afraid to, in case he never woke up again. He sat up silently and looked over at Yami, who was sleeping in the bed opposite side of the room. He got up and walked out of the room quietly. No point in lying around if you're not going to sleep. He walked down the stairs, with no real idea of what he was going to do or were he was going. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. 04:43. Great, and he was supposed to have school the next day?

He walked over and sat down at the table, folding his arms and lying his head down on them. There wasn't a sound apart from the ticking of the clock and the wind outside. To be honest, it freaked him out, knowing he was all alone, and if what Jirito had said was true, he didn't remember hearing of a ghost that made noise.

As the wind suddenly picked up and created a harsh whistling noise outside, he suddenly wished he was back upstairs. At least then he wasn't alone. Suddenly, the whistling wind became a voice, causing him to look up at the window, where he swore he could see a figure of a person standing. Looking at him, their harsh glare staring deep into his soul. _"I'm coming for you..."_

Petrified, he quickly stood up and ran out the door, calling Yami's name as he ran up the stairs, now not caring to break the silence of the night.

-----------

Yami awoke abruptly, sitting up quickly just in time to see Yugi running in the door and before he knew it Yugi was hugging him, tears streaming from his face as he held back everything that he had been holding back the past few weeks. He hugged Yugi back, a confused but also concerned expression on his face as he rocked Yugi slightly to calm him down. "Take it easy Yugi, calm down..." He said in a soothing tone. "Just calm down and tell me what happened..."

Yugi was silent, but he took a few deep breaths to calm down, but they were shaky. Slowly he pulled away and looked up at Yami, tears still in his eyes, curtaining but not blocking the look of true fear in his eyes. "I...I s-saw him Yami..." he said in a shaky voice, shutting his eyes and turning his head away as more tears feel.

"Who Yugi?" Yami asked, but he knew it was no good, Yugi couldn't speak from fear. He pulled Yugi too him again and gave him a comforting hug. As he did so, his eyes grew wide. Jirito! He's the only one that could make Yugi act like this. Growling to himself, he looked out the window, just as a black figure disappeared from view. He was about to move, when he looked down. Yugi was his first concern now, he had to help him now.

-----------

Outside the window, a transparent form of Jirito stood in the tree, watching Yami talk to Yugi, trying to give him confidence by promising he'd make sure he was ok. Jirito just laughed. _"Foolish boy, you can't protect him from the unknown, nor the unknown powers that fight against you. Yugi thought he was the first one in the family to have magic, but he was very.... very wrong."_ A light red aura surrounded him as he left the tree and as he became more visible, an orb of red energy appeared in his hand. He stared into it before closing his hand and the orb disappeared. "I swore revenge on you Yugi Mouto, and I promise you...I'm going to get it..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Sorry Crouching Tigress, the costume didn't fit the story ^^;; I know this chappy ain't that good, but hey, it's just so yaz understand how Yugi's been feelin' sence. I'm trying to update this once a week at least. Creepy, can you beleace it? That song 'I'm Back' is on ^^;; I swear, this ain't rigged!  
Anyvay, I hopey's you liked this chappy, though I thought it really weren't that good ^^;; The next should be better, I'll try at least. Please review, me lovey's reviews! Slán slán for now you guys!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	8. I've Come for You

Hey guys! I'll just try and get the responces done fast. Thankies for the reviews guys!

Responce to reviews:  
Ashla: Heehee, ya gone a shade o' green have ya? *See's Kai* Eck! let Kai live! *Whacks Ashla in the head with her steel mallet.*  
Sorceress Vanessa: Heehee, I'm sorry Yugi! *Huggles* I likes ya, it's jus' part of the story. *Gasp* Kaiba must be punished! *Sends her Koumori Dragon to attack Seto.* Muhaha! I love that monster!  
Sakura30: Actually, I gotta thank ya. I couldn't decide to make him have magic or not, but I decided when I saw your review, Thankies!  
Red Roses2: Kill da spirit... nope, don' tink dat works ^^;; Ok, now I'm real creeped *looks at the Millennium Keyboard.*  
Nightlight5: Heehee, Bayleef rule! no me, but the actual Pokémon do ^^ You know, that good life, not long is really mean! Ah well, to cheer him up, I'll give him a cookie! *Gives Yugi a cookie* That sould make him feel better! **Yugi: -_-;; Yay...**  
starfire: Sorry SF, but yaz gotta get use to it, tis me way of writin' ^^;;  
Mittens no Hikari: Thankies for da review, and here's da update!  
Angel-Gaurdian: I'm doin' the best I can DG, but it's though with school. Still, tryin' to keep yaz all happy by updatin' as much as I can ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Eight - I've Come for You **

He fell to his knees, struggling to catch his breath as he tried in vain to push himself to his feet again. He couldn't go any farther, he had no more energy left in him. A maniacal laughter erupted from the darkness around him, causing him to shiver and look around fraticly for the source.

Suddenly, a red light shot from a distance but had struck him at an alarming speed. He was sent flying back, but there seemed to be no wall in the darkness to stop him as he hit the floor and skidded on his side to a stop. He groaned, pushing himself slowly to his hands and knees, glaring back at the source of the magic, Jirito.

"You know you cannot stop me, why not give up now?" Jirito's ice voice cut through him like a dagger, but he made no responce. Jirito smirked and shook his head. "Fine, it makes no difference to me, you we suffer, along side your friends, and anyone who decides to stand in my way. Your closest friend may be the key to his own demise..." Jirito released one final blast of red magic...

-----------

"Yugi!" Yami yelled as he sat bolt upright, awoken abruptly from his nightmare. Breathing in heavy, shakey breaths, he covered his face with one hand, feeling a cold sweat covering him. It and been so real, and he felt scared by it. His closest friend, Yugi, may be the key to his own demise? What did that mean?

Holding his head, he lay back down and closed his eyes, sighing as he began to relax once again. It was nothing to worry about. It was only a dream after all... Or was it? Maybe this had a meaning? _"Ok, now I'm losing it."_ Yami thought, shaking his head lazily as he felt sleep once again overcome him.

-----------

Yugi sat silently, staring blankly out the window of his room. Why him? Why must everything bad happen to him? Why was his family split? Why did he have to suffer? Standing up, he walked over to the door and opened it quietly. Yami had had a rough night, he could tell, and he didn't want to wake him yet, even if it was time 10 am on a Saturday. _"What's the point in weekends if you're not going to sleep in a little?"_ he thought and left the room.

-----------

"Bored, bored, I'm so bored..." Yugi said in a singal tone, rolling a bottle that was lying on it's side on the table from one hand to the other, watching it. He'd go outside, but he had become to scared to go nearly anywere by himself. It took a good whle for Yami to finnally awaken, and they decided to go to the park.

"Yami?"

"Ya?"

Yugi stopped by the fountain in th centre of the park, looking into the water. Then he said, in a dull voice, "What do you think he's going to do to me?"

Yami stopped next to him and lowered his gase to Yugi's in the water, so he was looking into Yugi's eyes in the reflection of the water. "I don't know Yugi." There was no point in denying it, they all knew that Jirito wasn't going to be able to be stopped, at least not easily. He was going to get to Yugi before they had a chance, but hopefully they could stop him before anything serious happened.

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. He had a feeling they were being watched, but he'd had that feeling for a long time, at differents parts of the day and night since the night he heard that strange voice talk to him. He shivered as the voice replayed the memory in his mind. _"I'm coming for you..."_

_"I've come for you."_

Yugi's eyes shot open, and he was about to turn to look for the source of the voice when a blanket of ice seemed to cover his mind. His eyes stung, like they would on a freezing cold day, and it felt as if every part of him had been stabbed by a lot of tiny, sharp icecals. The feeling didn't last long though, soon everything was black as he felt himself fall into an uncoscious state.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I'm so sorry for the short chappy, but please give me a break. I've had the most unlucky week, I fell absolutely rotton, I'm having mid-term tests rained on me ((Irish tommorrow, yay....)) and right now, I think my fingers are going to freeze off! I tried to get this done so I could update it in time, and i'll try to make the next chappy better cause I got next week off, thank heaven ^^  
Meh, I've got frostbite or somit! Why ain't the heatin' on?  
I'll catcha's in the next update. Please review guys, slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	9. The Return Of Jirito

Hey guys! I'm back and feeling much better then my last update, though tis still cold ^^;; I'm gonna make up for the last update being short, so tis longer! Sorry for the not-so-thought-on title ^^;;  
Thankies for da reviews. Not I gotta reply to 'em ^^

Responce to reviews:  
Shibby-One: Heehee, who don't hate cliffies? But ya gotta admit, they leave yaz in suspence sometimes ^^  
Crimson-Eyed-Angel99: Me's not as busy this week, here's day update! A full week early to make up for the last chappy.  
WolfKeeper989: Thankies for the complement. Hope yaz like this chappy.  
starfire: ... This soon enough fo ya? Heehee ^^;;  
Red Roses2: Whoope, silly typos ^^;; *Glares at Rain of Love then looks at Red Roses2 with 0.0 eyes* Yami?! dead?! Waa! *Cries* *Sniff* Here's da update.  
ZetaBee: Can't say me's like YAOI, but now I can tollerate it without going mental. Here's ur update ^^  
CrazyAboutYugi: *Looks around* Wonder were Yugi went, ah well, here's de update ^^  
Sorceress Vanessa: Glad ya liked the chappy ^^ SV leave me fics fics alone, go cause havoc in your own ^^;; *Pets Koumori Dragon* My little angel =^^=  
**Koumori Dragon: *Growls at Seto, who backs away from the demon-like glare.***  
Ashla: *Huggles Yami* Mine mine mine! Heehee, fine take the mallet, Yami's gonna help me find my own weapon, come of Yami! *Drags Yami off.*  
**Yami: Would somebody be so kind as to HELP ME?!?!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Nine - The Return Of Jirito **

Yami jumped slightly as Yugi looked up and looked over at him. "What? What is it?" But Yugi made no response, he just stared straight ahead, eyes wide, but lifeless. "Yugi?" Yami said in a confused tone as Yugi began to walk away slowly, still in a state of hypnotism.

Yami ran after him, but found that when he put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, he just kept walking, overpowering him. This wasn't just Yugi, magic was taking control of him. "Jirito..." Yami growled, trying to stop Yugi, but to no avail. The wind began to swirl, not powerfully, but getting faster, and stronger.

Yugi was now out of the park, and standing in front of Kaiba Corporation, the tallest building in the city. Yami ran in front of Yugi and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. "Yugi, snap out of it!" He yelled, and felt a sting of sadness in his heart as Yugi's eyes remained lifeless. Suddenly, the wind began to swirl like a small tornado, around Yugi, and knocking Yami away, but Yugi remained unaffected.

A dark shadow seemed to appear behind Yugi, forming the shape of a human before colour began to spread across it. Soon, the slightly transparent form of Jirito stood there, grinning over at Yami, who was pushing himself off the floor and onto his hands and knees. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder roughly and Yugi gasped, eyes returning to normal for mere seconds, only to show pain, before his eyes rolled back he hung limply, only being held up by Jirito.

Yami stood up, glaring at Jirito, but before he could speak, Jirito raised his hand and released a red ball of magic. When it struck Yami, it didn't hurt at first, but he found he couldn't move. He tried to move, but to no avail. He suddenly realised he was being lifted off the floor, and was now about fifteen feet off the floor, and still going higher. He no longer felt like he was frozen in one position, but he was now completely limp.

"I can't have you getting in my way..." Jirito, one arm raised with his palm facing Yami, the other around the now motionless form of Yugi as he began to drift off the floor himself below Yami. He swung his arm back, Yami being thrown through the air in the same direction, stopping only inches from the wall on the other side of the road, then tossed forward. Yami was sent flying forward towards Kaiba Corp., straight through one off the windows on one of the higher floors. "Now, it's your turn..." Jirito whispered, glaring down at Yugi.

-----------

Yami felt the paralysing spell lift seconds before he connected with the window, but it was too late to protect him. He felt his back connect painfully with the glass before it shattered. He crashed through the window with such force, there was no window left. He felt himself hit something before he slammed into the wall and slid down it, to his knees and then falling forward onto his stomach, some pieces of glass falling down on him.

Temporarily stunned from the attack, he made no attempt to move as dizziness swept over his mind. What happened for the next few minutes was all a blur to his half-conscious mind. He knew he had been moved, and was know lying down somewhere, but he couldn't register where. He could hear some voices, but they were inaudible.

Soon, the voices became clearer and his mind began to work properly again. He opened his eyes, but struggling to do so, and tried to clear his vision. He was lying on a couch, head on the armrest and a blanket over him. He turned his head to the side and spotted Seto and Mokuba standing not to far away with their backs to him, looking at the smashed window. He must have crashed into Kaiba's office. _"Wow, I was up higher then I thought..."_

"How did he manage to get this high up?"

"I don't know, but he's going to pay for it. He smashed my nights work and my window!" Seto yelled indicating to the remains of a computer on the floor and then at the window.

"That's it, you need sleep." Mokuba said shaking his head. His brother always got into weird and uncharacteristic moods when he was tired. Sort of acted like an eight year old sometimes.

"No I don't." Seto mumbled, folding his arms and looking away.

"Are you pouting again?"

"I am not pouting!"

Yami smiled as he looked at the two brothers, but he suddenly remembered what was happening _before_ he was sent flying into Seto's office. "Yugi!"

Seto and Mokuba jumped as Yami's outburst, turning around to face him. Yami quickly got to his feet, but stumbled from dizziness. He leaned his shoulder against the wall to steady himself, taking deep breaths as Mokuba asked him what was wrong. "Yugi...danger..." Was all he could say as he began to feel faint. Shaking his head to remain conscious, he began to walk towards the door, hand against the wall.

"Wait a minute, do you even know were Yugi is?" Seto asked, now seemingly back to himself.

Yami stopped and closed his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could on the Millennium Puzzle. But he suddenly got a strong wave of magic from it. It wasn't far away. Confused, he tried to since the source. He opened his eyes. "The roof." He whispered looking up at the ceiling. "He's going to through him off the building!" Yami yelled as he began to run off towards the stairs, all pain forgotten, but dizziness slowing him progress.

-----------

Jirito grinned as he looked at the ball of energy in his hand, watching Yami begin to climb the stairs. "He'll never make it... what a fool." He smirked and through the magic away, watching it dissolve in mid-air. He looked down at Yugi, who was kicking to try and get away, Jirito's hand covering his mouth. He was slightly solid, but not very, just enough to restrain his terrified son.

"There's no reason to worry, your life will be over soon." He said with a laugh that made Yugi shiver, but he continued to try and pull Jirito's hand away from his mouth while kicking at him, though he knew it was useless. He moved Jirito's hand from his mouth and took in a deep breath, "Help!" he called, tears falling and his voice shaky, he called again, but his voice was barely audible as he shivered in fear.

"Call and cry all you want, there's no one to save you now..." Jirito whispered in Yugi's ear as he walked to the edge of the building and looked down. The street wasn't very busy, but that suited Jirito just fine. He moved his hand and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his shirt, holding him out at arms length away from the building. Yugi tried to grab Jirito's wrist for a little more support, but found his hand went right through him. He looked down at the ground below him and his breaths became shorter as the realisation of the situation really began to hit him. Panicking, he made a vain attempt to reach back towards the building.

Jirito grinned and glanced downwards then back at Yugi. "Say goodbye." He said, his eyes glowing and causing Yugi to feel weak as his energy was drained, and with that, he began to become more transparent, until he was completely gone, and Yugi fell.

Desperately, Yugi reached out and was able to catch the side of the wall with one hand, hitting his head off the wall as he did so. He hung there, slightly dazed, before he shook his head and reached up his other hand for the wall. It was hard to keep a hold on the wall. He could feel his grip loosening and his eyes drooping as his energy left him. He struggled to keep a hold of the wall, heart pounding in terror, but once one hand lost its grip, he knew he was done for. Closing his eyes, he whispered to someone unknown, even to him. "Please... help me..."

His grip was loosened, he felt gravity begin to pull on him, and he prepared to breathe his final breath. But suddenly, he felt a warm hand grab his left wrist, the arm that had just lost grip. He hung their, barely enough strength to keep himself conscious, the person who was trying to save him didn't seem to be attempting to pull him up. He was confused, no one else was here but Jirito, was there? He heard his name being called. It was Yami calling him. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand and began to pull him up, the hand around his wrist disappearing quickly, as if it had faded. Looking up, he saw a blurred figure of Yami, trying to pull Yugi up, but not succeeding. Yugi froze as he saw Yami begin to fall down also, but was relieved to see Seto and Mokuba had caught him before he did.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the roof of Kaiba Corp., Yami had his arm around him, trying to comfort him as he realised he was still crying. Seto and Mokuba were looking at him, confused, but also looked sort of relieved. What had just happened? Rightfully, he should have died just there. Yami must have caught him just as he was about to fall, but that's not what it felt like...

He began to realise just how exhausted he was, and looked weakly up at Yami. Smiling, he whispered, "Thank you..." Before falling forward into unconsciousness.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, that's it for now. See? Told ya I'd make up for the last short chappy, and it ain't as much of a cliffie....is it? ^^;;  
The next one most likely be half as long, but hey, yaz never know.  
Well? Whacha think of it? me's wanna know so I can improve, so please review. I'll catch yaz in the next chappy, slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	10. Creeping Shadows

Yicks! Sorry for the long wait you guys, school is, once again, being hell. I never get a chance to do this cause I'm either interrupted when I start or I'm just plain tired ^^;; Thankies for the reviews you guys! You all rule! *Looks at the bar at the side.* I told yaz this chappy wasn't gonna be to long, so don' kill me, wait 'til the end of the story!

Ok, responses!  
**Response to Reviews:**  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thankies for the compy! I'm afraid this chappy ain't half as good. Ah well, hope yaz like it anyway ^^  
Ashla: Eck! *Runs away and hids behind her Seiyaryu. Sighs* Thanks but... man you guys are creepy!  
Imp is Insane: Your right about Seto, and you gotta read, can't tell you can I ^^;;  
Mittens no Hikari: *Thinks* Your right, that is kinda weird. Ahh! Yugi-puppy-eyes! Must update!  
Senshichan14: Senshichan to Yugi's rescue! Heehee, sorry but Yami's gonna have to do that for ya, he's really the only one whos always around ^^;; I know how you feel... I hate my own character! Die Jirito! ....I'm a bit late ain't i?  
Crouching Tigress: Heehee, Yami looks like he's going to war ^^ Kill 'im Yami!  
Nightlight5: Heehee, welp, thankies for tryin', I'm sure Joy meant no harm. *Sarcastic then serious* Please Don't kill him! *Glomps Joey.*  
Capito Celcior: Confusion in my middle name! Well... at least I wish it was, that's be funny!  
Red Roses2 : Your both kinda cruel. *Huggles Yugi an' Yami.* You'll see in comin' parts, can't give anything away.  
Angel-Gaurdian: I know, Yami's my hero. *Sighs* Welp, hope ya'll like this chappy ^^ On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Ten - Creeping Shadows **

Yami looked down at the unconscious Yugi in his arms as he walked down the stairs of Kaiba Corporation from the roof. Whatever happed up their was a mystery, and Yami was, secretly, a bit scared. He was glad Yugi had survived but... when he had looked over the edge of the building, Yugi wasn't holding on, he just seemed to hang in mid-air, as if an invisible force was holding him up.

Seto, after a little persuasion from Mokuba, had agreed to let them put Yugi on the couch in his office, at least until he regained consciousness and Yami was feeling a little better. Sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Yami sighed and leaned his head back, eyes closed. His mind began racing with visions of what was just happening, and he began to think about how Yugi had stayed up. He was in such deep thought, didn't even realise he had drifted to sleep.

-----------

"What time did I fall asleep again?" "Twenty past three, and it's now seven thirty-five," Mokuba explained to Yami. "Seto's been here too, trying to repair the damage you caused to his work when you smash his computer."

"And Yugi still has woken up..." Yami said, more of a statement then a question, looking back at Yugi, how had his back to them. _"Something's... wrong..."_ Yami thought to himself, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Jirito was not gone, he could feel it.

-----------

Yugi look around him. What was going on? He was in a house that look strangely familiar to him, yet he knew he'd never seen this room before. Looking down, he saw he was floating about two inches off the ground. _"A dream?"_ he thought. He never thought he'd know he was having a dream, it didn't happen to often.

Looking around, he decided to investigate the area. He walked, or rather glided, to the door nearby and looked in, eyes growing wide as his face burning with embarrassment. It was him, but he was younger. Not about five, just like in the memory he had found in Jirito's house, more like two or three.

The younger him was sitting in front of a wooden box with shapes cut out at the top, hitting a cube-shaped block against the top of the box, trying to force it into a triangular hole. He took it back and looked at it, annoyed, then realised what he was doing and put it in the right place. He clapped and looked back. "Look what I did mommy!"

Yugi looked around the corner and saw Sarah sitting on a couch nearby, smiling down at the younger him and congratulating. Jirito stood leaning against the wall beside the door Yugi was looking in. Yugi's couldn't se his face, but he didn't care. Was he dreaming a memory? It felt so real.

He saw Jirito shift a little, but took no notice.

Sarah stood up and walked over to Yugi, kneeling down next to him and talking to him. Yugi saw another figure enter the room through the other door across the way and looked up. His eyes grew wide. It was Jirito! But... Jirito was next to him. Looking to the Jirito beside him, he yelled and jumped back. Jirito had a dagger, and was looking straight at him, and somehow, Yugi knew it was the real him. _"He can enter my mind too?!"_ He thought, turning quickly and running away.

Jirito quickly took chase, blade glistening in the dim light that entered through the windows. _"I only have one more shot, I have to get him this time!"_ Jirito thought. He had grown weak on magic, and he no longer had enough to revive himself. This was his final try, his final chance for revenge. But this wasn't right, it he did kill Yugi in his sleep, it wouldn't be the same. No blood would spill, no people would suffer the pain of seeing his death, in other words, revenge would not be as sweet.

He stopped and closed his eyes, concentrating his magic. Yugi was in for a rude awakening.

-----------

It was as if an electric shock as run through Yugi and he cried out in pain and rolled onto the floor, gasping for breath, eyes shut tight from pain.

Yami had been shaking him, trying to awaken him, but it had been no use, until Yugi woke up himself. "Yugi, are you ok?" He asked, but froze, looking up. A familiar darkness crept upon them, the magically energies pulling on his soul. The stench of death filled the air from the victims of past journeys to this evil place, the dimension of lost souls, and Shadow Realm... 

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I know, it short, but hey, whacha gonna do?  
Did ya like it? That's what's important coz... the next chappy will most likeyly be the last, but maybe I'll get lucky and I'll think of another idea ^^;; Not likely...  
Anyvay, thankies for readin, please toss me's a review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	11. Into the Darkness, Then Back to the Ligh...

**REUPLOADED: The end of it's changed a little, so it doesn't sound _as_ rushed ^^;;  
P.S. I'm most likely gonna do a little story about Yugi when he was younger around the time of the car crash, and how he dealt with losing his mom, and being abandoned by his father. Depressing, no?**

Ok guys, here it is, chappy eleven. I ain't happy to see it, coz it's the last! This was more fun then _'Freedom of the Phoenix'_! Oh well... better get back to being hyper of I can't respond properly. *Eats Mt. Suger and glomps Yugi and Yami.* That's better! Thankies for the reviews and now I'm gonna respond!

Responce to Reviews:  
Sorceress Vanessa: Thankies for the good luck, this chappy came out ok ^^ Don't hurt Yugi... Next review!  
Nightlight5: @_@ K, I promise... chappys the longest! Hope yaz enjoy ^^  
Ashla: Sorry Kai, ya've gotta deal with it :P Heehee. *Spills a bucket of water on Ashla.* Lets see how long she lasts now...  
CrazyAboutYugi: Goodie goodie! Hopey's ya like this chappy.  
Mittens no Hikari: I've updated as fast as I could, I'm not gonna tell you the ending ya gotta read it ^^  
WolfKeeper989: Cliffies funfun! Read away!  
Shibby-One: *Looks around.* were **does** that music come from? Thankies for the complement ^^  
Crouching Tigress: Muhaha! Go Yami! Go CT! Die Jirito!  
**Jirito: 0.0**  
Why are you so shocked? Eveyone hates you! *Watchs him sulk off.* All right! We hurt his feelings! ^^  
Red Roses2: 0.0;; Um.... ok... how are you two still alive in eachothers company? *Shrugs* Hope yaz like this chappy, maybe it'll calm ya both down when you find out who dies an' who doesn;t ^^;;  
Angel-Gaurdian: Muhahaha! Go DG! Heehee, hope yaz like the chappy!  
Senshichan14: Eck! Squeaky Mallet of Doom! *Writes faster. Pants* There...done... *Collapes*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Sits up.* Just a little reminder... **THIS IS NOT YAOI!** Ahem, now that that's cleared up... *Goes back to being collapsed.*  
**Yami, Yugi and Jirito: ¬_¬;; Weirdo...**

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

**Chapter Eleven -  
Into the Darkness, Then Back to the Light **

Yami pushed himself to his feet and looked around. Wisps of fog swerved around the area, only he knew they were lost souls, both guilty and innocent victims of the sentence to eternal darkness. How did they get here? Was Bakura around? It would make sense, Yugi was weak, it would give him the advantage. It had to be him. "Come out you coward!" Yami called, sticking close to Yugi's side.

An evil laugh echoed around him, though the voice couldn't be identified because of the echoes. Narrowing his eyes, Yami tried to see the figure emerge from the shadows. He growled. "You..."

"That's right." Jirito said, folding his arms and smirking over at him.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"How else would I get a physical form?" Jirito said then looked at Yugi. "Not exactly in the best condition, is he?" he mocked, nodding towards the gasping Yugi lying on the ground next to Yami.

Yami looked down and his features softened. Yugi couldn't take the strength of the Shadow Realm, it drained his energy magically and mentally, as well as physically. He knelt down, glancing at Jirito for any movement, then pulled Yugi up into a sitting position. Yugi slouched forward in his arms, barely moving. "Stay strong Yugi..."

Jirito withdrew a dagger from his belt, running his finger along the sharp part of the blade, cutting a thing line in his own finger. He looked at it and smirk, a malicious gleam in his eye. "It's time for the last of the family to meet his end..." He whispered to Yugi, though it was inaudible to him. He raised the dagger and it gleamed with red magic, catching Yami's attention.

Yugi opened his eyes weakly, looking up and spotting the red dagger. He shut his eyes again before summoning up the strength to bring himself to his feet. He wasn't beaten, at least not yet. He struggled for a second to keep his balance, still breathing heavily. He leapt back suddenly by instinct as a bright flash, the shine from the blade, nearly struck him. He was not so lucky the second time, receiving a deep cut across his arm. He stumbled to the side and fell to one knee, gripping his arm.

Jirito smirked, but was suddenly hit across the face. He turned and faced Yami, who had his fists raised. "For the last time... this doesn't concern you!" Jirito yelled, raising his hand and facing his pain towards Yami.

Once again, Yami was frozen, but this time it felt like a giant hand was crushing him to stay still. Some sort of black cords grew out of the ground and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, stretching his arms above him until he could barely move. He struggled against the bonds as Yugi received a kick across the head by Jirito, but black electricity sparked around and through him from the cords, causing him to yell in pain.

Yugi was on his feet and had been trying his best to protect himself, but when he heard Yami yell he looked to the side to see what was happening. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the floor with one of Jirito's hands around his throat while the other held a dagger.

Jirito grinned. "Poor little Yugi..." He said bringing the dagger down in front of Yugi's face and pointing it between his eyes. His grin widened as Yugi ceased to struggle. "Your friend is in no position to protect you..." He moved the sharp part of the blade down the side of Yugi's face, causing a thing line of blood to appear and Yugi to shut his eyes in pain. "And you're in no position to fight back..." He ran the dagger back up Yugi's face, this time diagonally across his face. Yugi's breaths were shaky with fear and his eyes remained closed. Harshly, but in an insane kind of calm tone, he whispered. "This is the end..."

Yugi shivering in fear, tears of fear and pain streaming down his face. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. Looking over he saw Yami blast the cords of magic with his own magic, releasing himself silently and racing over towards Jirito. Yami would-

Yugi cried out as a searing pain ran through him. He couldn't breath.... he couldn't think.... all he could feel was the incredible pain growing inside him. He stared straight ahead, absalutely nothing in focus. He wasn't even aware if he was breathing anymore.

Yami froze in is tracks at the sight. Yugi had a knife pertruding from the centre of his chest, his face pale, expression blank, breaths short. He noticed the for of Jirito fading aware, but paid no attention, all his focus was on Yugi, who had his eyes closed in pain. He dropped to the ground and pulled Yugi to him, pulling the dagger away from him and throwing it away. Hugging him lightly, he let down all barriers, fears and hidden emotions as tears streamed from his eyes. "Yugi..."

Suddenly, Yugi's expression relaxed and he sighed, but he did not breath in again.

"No!"

-----------

_"Yugi... open your eyes..."_ Yugi groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was expecting to be lying down, but he was in an upright position. Confused, he blinked a few times to clear his vision, and yelled in surprise. He was a good twelve feet off the ground, and below him, he could see himself, and Yami. Yami was crying into Yugi's shoulder as Yugi hung limply in his arms. The Shadow Realm was slowly desolving until it returned to Seto's empty office. The sight made Yugi both scared, an upset.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. Who had been calling him? Looking around, he couldn't see anythin. He turned around and froze. "Mom..."

"Yugi..." Sarah stood before him, slightly transparant, tears brimming in her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen...I'm so sorry..." She whispered, lowering her head.

"No, mom, it wasn't your fault." Yugi tried to explain, but Sarah interupted.

"It was Yugi, I was supposed to be there to protect you, ever sense Jirito's time ended I made it my duty toprotect you from death, and I failed..." She outstretched her arms and pulled Yugi close to her, leaning her head on his and burrying her face in his hair. "I'm so sorry..."

Yugi could think of nothing to say, there was nothing to say. Though he knew his mother for only a short time in his life, all the love he'd ever felt for her suddenly returned. He hugged her back and smiled. "You were the one that saved me earlier, when I was thrown off the building, weren't you?"

"Yes." Came Sarah's muffled voice. She pulled away from him, with some resisitance from Yugi, and held him at arms length. "You have to go back."

"Go back?"

"You don't deserve this and neither does your friend." She said, indicating down to Yami. "He's heartbroken without you, you're his best friend. Your life is not yet over, and at a small price you can go back."

"Really?" Yugi said in an excited tone. "How?"

Sarah frowned slightly. "All your life, well, at least since the call accident, I've watched over you. I've watched you grow, I've even seen you have you adventures at Battle City and Duelist Kingdom. With what little magic I possessed I was able to do so, but if I give that up, your soul can be restored." She looked down. "I want you to live out your life, even if I can't see it."

"But-"

"Yugi... please don't argue." Sarah said, looking up at him. "I love you Yugi, please, let me do this... for you."

Yugi frowned and looked down, seeing Yami. He closed his eyes and nodded, hugging her again. "I love you mom..."

Sarah smiled and a small glow engulfed then. Yugi suddenly felt himself being pulled downwards, and he lost his he felt like he was in a dream as he seemed to drift to sleep.

-----------

Yami opened his eyes wide as he heard Yugi gasp for air. Stunned with shock, he just watched as Yugi's eyes began to open. "Yugi...?"

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Hey Yami..." He said weakly, and smiled when Yami hugged him. "I'm sorry for worrying you..." he whispered, but he doubted Yami was listening. Strangely enough, he didn't fell hurt at all. Looking down, he noticed his wound had healed. You wouldn't have even known it was there unless you saw his bloodstained shirt.

He sat up and and after a few minutes of questions, was able to convince the overprotective Yami he was fine. He sat down on the chair and sighed, reaching his hand inside his pocket and pulling out the picture he had found in the attic, he smiled at it.

"Who's that?" Yami asked, sitting next to him.

"That's my mom." Yugi said, voice quiet and distant. "She died back when I was a kid."

"Oh.." Yami shuffled uncomfortably. He would have to mess up right after Yugi nearly dies, wouldn't he? "Sorry..."

Yugi seemed to snap back to reality and looked over at Yami. He smiled and shook his head. "It's ok, I don't mind anymore." Yami sighed with relief. "Well thats good, but um..." He pointed at the picture, spacificly at Yugi. "I was wondering who's the other guy."

Yugi was confused the looked back at the picture. He blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh... that's me."

"Little Yugi!" Yami said grabbing the picture and looking at it, grinning slyly. "I wonder what Joey would make of this..."

Yugi's eyes grew wide and his voice suttenly got alot more serious. "Yami don't you dare!"

"Try and stop me!" With that, Yami leapt up off the floor, ran across the room and out the door.

"Hey! Get back here with that!" Yugi yelled, following Yami at a fast pace

A traslucent form of Sarah appeared just as Yugi ran out the door. She smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "Goodbye... my son..." And with that, she faded away forever, only a memory, only a dream.

-----------

The End

-----------

Ahh! Tis all over! *Cries* No fair no fair no fair!  
Weird ending, but hey, lets see you make one after you've been working and editing for about two hours.  
Personally, I creeped myself out when Jirito had Yugi pinned down and was talking to him. Whada you guys think?  
Ok, I need to know what you guys thought. I wana know how good/bad it was. Please review!  
Believe it or not, I may have an idea to use, kinda like a sequel but it'll be added onto this. Of corse, if I did have it I'd have to use Jirito again, and it wouldn't be half as long... _and_ it would have (most likely) a character death, one of the many ^^;;  
Anyvay... I guess that's all I gotta say. Once again, please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
